


just like him

by thisistheapocalypselove



Category: South Park
Genre: Character Death, I'm Sorry, Other, This Is STUPID, i was bored, mild K2, take it as you want could be romantic could be friend ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 04:57:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9107575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisistheapocalypselove/pseuds/thisistheapocalypselove
Summary: Jenny's dead abd Kyle misses himRemember the episode where the boys build a stair way to heavier this is like a weird alternative ending type thing I wrote for it





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is terrible and I'm sorry but I hope you enjoy

Kyle looked at the makeshift structure stretching towards the sky like a dying mans hand reaching towards the face of his loved one for the last time. "Almost like Kenny....." he trailed off holding back the tears stinging at his eyes threatening to spill over as the memory of his lost friend reaching for his mother's face flooded his mind. The small Jew clutched the letter he'd written to his chest as he bagan to climb hopefully his, stan, and Cartman's construction job would hold long enough for him to reach Kenny. Stan was okay but Kenny was different, Kenny was always there for him no matter what and more often than not Kyle always pushed him away. But no he couldn't deny it any longer, he couldn't deny the spark that ran his body the second the older boy touched him. He looked down he was wasn't even half way up but was already at least 12 stories high. The sun was just beginning to rise over the calorado mountains when it happened, his foot hit air the rotted wood gave way and soon he was free falling. At first Kyle's heart raced but then he smiled. Death, he was only 12 and he was about to die. The ground came rushing at him but the preteen never noticed his thoughts we're filled with blue eyes and shaggy, blond locks.


End file.
